5 Days a Mortal
by WingedHussar
Summary: Thanatos, one of the more forgotten Gods, is given permission to leave the underworld and go to the surface for a "Holiday" What will he find in the midst of New York? Lunatic Cab drivers, a crazy hobo and what is this inexplicable feeling of Love he seems to have caught himself in? Suggest a pairing in comments :)


**5 Days a Mortal**

**I do not under any scope of imagination own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

When you picture the underworld, certain things come to mind. Dead, dark, solemn, depressing. All appropriate.

From the Fields of Asphodel to the Isles of Blest, no one was feeling what Thanatos felt. Boredom. You heard. It wasn't as if he didn't have task to do; quite the opposite in fact. However, if you had been in the 'Death' business for as long Thanatos had, you would understand why. It was just an endless and dead-end job of preventing any-would-be escapees from leaving the underworld.

The truth is, death is boring. Or painful. Depending on who you are.

"I bet that Sisyphus fool is having more fun than me." Thanatos thought begrudgingly as he sat over-looking the Fields of Punishment. In the distance he could see the deceitful former King of Corinth pushing his fabled boulder up a hill. Thanatos harboured a huge amount hatred against the said King. If it was up to

Personification of Death [not sure what you're referring to here: Personification of Death? is that him?]

the boulder would be twice as big and the hill twice as steep. But he was just an inferior minor god; it wasn't his place to judge the Olympians decisions, much less Zeus'.

A voice rang at the back of Thanatos' mind, Hades' to be exact. "Break is over, back to work!" Thanatos mentally groaned. He only got one 10 minute break a day and he always wasted it staring at the unfortunate Sisyphus as he continued his endless torture.

He tore his eyes away from the scene. Thanatos flapped his wings once, jumped into the air, then took off with incredible speed. He returned to patrolling the underworld for miscreants and maintaining the perpetual task the fates so lovingly entrusted him with.

Now, don't get me wrong, Thanatos loves death; he is death! But why, out of the thousands of gods, had he been given such a menial task? It wasn't as though it was hard. Unless you got captured, locked in unbreakable chains and left as bait in the Alaskan wilderness.

He sighed, loudly.

The air quickly rushed past, messing his pitch black hair up.

If there was one thing Thanatos could take pride in, it was his looks: his irresistible golden eyes; his rigid and muscular arms; and a face that women across the globe would happily die for. Literally. Sprouting out of his back, through the black leather jacket he was currently wearing, were two, 6ft long deep purple wings.

He was what mortals would call an angel. Then again, 'What use is good looks if you're stuck in this hellhole?' he thought. Of course, he could go see Hades, however, the last person who asked for a holiday is currently facing an eternity of opera music in the fields of punishment. The prospect of listening to Pavorotti forever made Thanatos cringe. Yes, Thanatos was a God, so hopefully Hades would be more lenient, but he would probably have to face 18 hour days with no breaks. Thanatos could live with that, perhaps what he couldn't live without is seeing earth in all its glory in the real world. He wanted to just have one day as a normal person. The kind of person that came and "lived" in the Fields of Asphodel.

If you ignored the screaming coming from the Fields of Punishment, all was quiet in the underworld. No breeze. No Smell. Just relative tranquillity. It was, nevertheless, the Underworld; still as dark as ever. No miscreants, no escaped "convicts", no bloodthirsty Titans hell-bent on rising. 'I'm going to ask...no, demand a holiday.' He thought, determined.

He banked towards the looming palace in the distance. The view in front of him looked like a scene from Dracula.

He landed at the gates of the palace and marched, fists clenched. He walked purposefully up to the looming gates, and pushed them open with a resounding THUD, that echoed through the hall. He walked swiftly onwards towards the throne room, passing ghosts which gave him weird looks. Not every day you see a God dressed in complete black with purple wings protruding from his back. He moved up the stairs towards the throne room, pausing at the doors. There were two Napoleonic era guards standing to attention, flanking the door. They both wielded muskets. Thanatos hesitated. Hades wasn't exactly known for his amazing generosity. No one would dare ask him for a favour. Except Thanatos that is. Hades was bound to say no but it was worth a try.

All doubts were quelled when, with his hand shaking, he pushed on the doors and strode in.

Hades sat on his stygian throne with a bored look on his face. His eyes rose when Thanatos walked briskly towards the throne, stopped and bowed low.

"My Lord."

"Thanatos," Hades nodded. "What do you want?"

"My Lord...I-I errr was wondering If I could..errr..." He stammered.

"Speak up, you're mumbling."

Thanatos breathed deeply. His face flushed red. "I would like to visit the real world. I respectively request a holiday." Hades' Minister said.

Hades gaze settled on Thanatos and the floor suddenly seemed all the more interesting.

"All right."

"I know it's a lot to ask bu- wait, what?!"

"I realise that I haven't been quite fair on you. You don't get the free time which other gods get."

"My...lord...I...don't know what to say...With all due respect, are you feeling all-right, my Lord?"

"Yes...I had a wonderful night with Persephone...but that's not important. You have 5 days in the mortal world. If you aren't back by the Summer Solstice, ill drag you back here myself and you'll take over Menoete's job."

Thanatos cringed. Menoete was the herder of Hades black skinned cattle.

"My Lord, I..Thank you."

"Yes, yes. Now get out of here before I change my mind."

Hades clicked his fingers and all went black.

* * *

**I'm thinking of keeping this a two shot or a three shot. Or I could develop it into a full fledged story. Tell me what you think. Have a nice day.**


End file.
